Hermione Granger's Seduction Secrets
by The Last Sith Apprentice
Summary: Ron goes home early, because he's pretty drunk, which leaves a lustful Hermione alone with Harry. Does Hermione have it in her to seduce Harry, or does she do things the old-fashioned bookworm way? Tell me what you think by hitting the review button!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger's Seduction Secrets

Chapter 1

'And thatsh why themsh Cannons should be at zhe topsh!' slurred Ron, wobbling dangerously on his high bar-stool, being discreetly supported on both sides by Harry and Hermione.

He had long ago exceeded his normal amount of drink and the clarity of his speech was progressively declining over the past hour, to the disgust of Hermione.

'Sos did I finally convinsh you, Harry ands Hermy?' Ron said.

Hermione, on hearing herself being called 'Hermy', made to reach over and hit Ron hard, but stopped at a warning glance from Harry.

She sat back down with a frown, contenting herself with glaring at Harry while making sure that she didn't get caught in his piercing stare that could see right through her. Harry, on his part, settled Ron back in his chair, and exchanged a familiar look with Hermione.

Hermione, who recognized that it was a 'we-have-to-get-him-home-before-he-gets-into-a-fight' look, again raised herself from her seat, this time to steer Ron home, when Ron spoke again.

'Hermys, you are noth my mother, sit down, you tell her forsh me, won't you Arry?'

'You better take care of him or I'll kill him first,' Hermione hissed.

'All right, all right, I have an idea,' Harry replied.

Harry got up and went towards Ron. Hermione watched him as he stood up, _'Oh Merlin, what a hot arse!' 'Hermione, he's been your friend for eight years.' 'Yeah, my friend for eight years who I've wanted to shag for almost two years.' 'He's your best friend, and hence out of bounds.' 'Who says he's out of bounds?' ' He's out of bounds because he's your best friend.' 'You already said that, that doesn't mean he's out of bounds. Ron's my best friend too, and I dated him for six months.' 'But you didn't shag him or even see him naked, did you?' 'No, but that's different. I was only sixteen then, I'm twenty years old now. I'm a big girl and I don't have to listen to the likes of you!'_

_'You do know that you're talking about yourself, don't you?'_

_'Arrgh! Get out of my head!'_

_'Sure, little princess, but this conversation is far from over.'_

'Get out!!'

'Are you okay, m'am?'

'What?' snapped Hermione, being shaken from her thoughts only to see a confused bartender and no Harry or Ron.

'One of the guys kept calling your name, but you wouldn't respond, so he asked me to tell you he'll be back in twenty minutes or so. He managed to get that red-haired companion of yours to stop drinking and go home, which is quite a feat, I must say. He must have said something phenomenal in his ears to convince him to leave.'

'Yes, well, he's managed to achieve a few phenomenal things in the past,' Hermione said referring to Harry's single-handed mauling of Lord Voldemort two years ago.

'Well, one of you has to pay the tab for that red-haired friend of yours,' said the bartender.

'Don't worry about that, can I have another lime juice, please?'

_'How am I going to act around Harry alone now?'_ Hermione thought as she absently took her drink from the bartender. _'What should I do - try to get away without seeming rude, or should I take a long shot and tell him about my feelings for him?'_

_'Maybe you should just tell him you're really tired and go home and sleep,' _another voice in her head said.

_'I don't recall asking your opinion,' _Hermione thought back snarkily.

_'I told you I'd be coming back.'_

_'Well, I don't need your advice now, so you can go away.'_

_'Ooh, not very nice are you? I don't think I'll go away just yet, at least not till you decide sleeping is the best option.'_

_'Yes, sleeping sounds good. It would be even better if I had Harry with me, in my bed.'_

_'No! Sleeping - alone, with probably Crookshanks at your feet.'_

_'And Harry in between my legs.'_

_'No!'_

_'I can at least try making a move on him, he's not dating anyone, at least not as far as I know.'_

_'I said no.'_

_'Why not?!'_

_'Because he's Harry!!'_

_'Your point being?'_

_'Just don't do it, trust me.'_

_'I can do it and I will do it. Besides, I'm just gonna ask him if he's ever thought of me as more than a friend. It's not as if I'm going to order him to jump into bed with me.'_

_'Ah, there's a thought. You're going to order Harry Potter, a person you've known since you were eleven, the Boy who Lived, the Saviour of the World and possibly the most powerful wizard in the world, to get into bed with you to fulfill your dirty fantasies?'_

_'I have not had any dirty fantasies about Harry, at least not too dirty.'_

_'Oh, so yesterday morning wasn't 'too dirty' for you?'_

_'What happened yesterday morning? I woke up, showered, had a cup of coffee and went to work as usual.'_

_'Yes, and while you were in the shower you didn't have an orgasm three times in four minutes because the image of a naked Harry at your feet with his tongue licking your hot wet folds couldn't get out of your head?'_

_'Oh, that.'_

_'Yes, and not to mention that you were lying sprawled on your queen-sized bed, reading Hogwarts, a History while Harry was doing all those things to you. My, my, if only Harry and Ron knew what kind of things go on in that head of yours, they'll certainly change that innocent-bookworm impression they have of you.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you is you shouldn't try anything with him, because it'll ruin your friendship, and you wouldn't want to do that under any circumstances.'_

_'But what if he responds, I've been waiting two years now. I've watched him kiss other girls wondering if I was ever going to be one of those lucky ones and now he's been single for almost six months and I haven't done anything about it and...'_

_'Hermione, it's not as if you haven't kissed other boys or shagged them in the past two years.'_

_'Yes, but none of the boys were Harry. I just had to be involved with someone to keep my mind off Harry, to keep my mind off the real thing.'_

_'So Harry's the real thing?'_

_'Yes, he's the only one for me. I'm in love with him.'_

_'Well, then you'll have to wait for him to make a move, because you certainly can't.'_

_'Why can't I?'_

_'Because, dear, it's not in your nature. You've never played the provocative girl in your life before. You may be many things, but you're not someone like Ginny, who can get guys to crawl on their knees to her and have them around her finger.'_

'Hey, Hermione!'

_'Oh, speak of the devil.'_

She turned around to see Ginny coming towards her. Her hair was down till her shoulders, and she had on some lip gloss and some mascara. She wore a T-shirt that was at least two sizes too small for her that had the caption - 'Stop staring, I have a face,' which went down just enough to expose a gold belly-button ring. She had on a light brown miniskirt that went till mid-thigh and capped it off with a shiny pair of fuck-me boots.

'Hi Ginny, what're you doing here?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, I just stopped by for a drink or two,' Ginny replied as she took the seat next to Hermione.

'No Saturday night date then this week?' Hermione inquired with a grin.

'Nope, no guy would have me at all,' Ginny replied with a smirk.

Hermione didn't even bother pointing out that this was untrue, especially as Ginny had turned the heads of more than half the male population in the pub when she walked in.

'So, what are you doing here alone, anyway? Where are Harry and Ron?'

'Ron was getting really cranky after he finished his sixth beer, so Harry took him home. He should be back some time soon.'

'Hmm, it's pretty much the same story every week. You guys get through another tiring week at work and you come over to the same place for drinks. You can't take your eyes off Harry or his delectable arse and then Ron gets drunk, leaving Harry to drag him off and make sure he doesn't get killed. And in the meantime, you're sitting in the same spot arguing with the voice in your head about whether you should throw caution to the winds by throwing Harry onto your bed so that you can have your naughty way with him.'

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of magenta and she opened her mouth and closed it quickly, unable to speak a single word.

'Hermione Granger speechless?!' Ginny asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

'You know me too well, Ginny.'

'Aren't you ever gonna do anything about it? He's not going to be single for ever you know. There are hundreds of girls still out there wanting to test drive the broomstick of the Boy who Lived, you know.'

'He's the guy, isn't he supposed to make the first move? And besides, he probably still thinks of me as his best friend/sister. I'm sure he doesn't even think of me as a sexual being in any way.'

'Then you're absolutely wrong, coz Herms, I've seen the way he sometimes looks at you when he thinks no one's looking. I see the desire and sometimes a feral glint in his eyes for you. He wants you as much as you want him, maybe even more.'

'Stop making me feel better, Gin. I know that's not true. Why would he want something as ugly and nagging as me, when he could have some dusky beauty with killer legs and a great chest?'

'Scoff all you want, Hermione, but I'm not lying, I wouldn't do that to you. It's just that with Sirius' and then Dumbledore's death, and all the special training he had, he's a master of Occlumency, he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like he did before. He's become pretty adept at hiding his true emotions, so he's not making any move on you whatsoever because he fears you'll break through his wall and reject him.'

'So what should I do _now_? I can't do anything too crazy, but at the same time, he's Harry, he's really smart and all that, but he can be pretty dense when it comes to girls, so I'll have to make it clear to him what I'm trying to do and what my intentions are.'

'So basically you can't just kidnap him and take him to your bed and ravish him all night, but at the same time you can't be subtle and give him hints as to how you feel, because he's not going to understand. So that leaves only one option.'

'And what's that?' Hermione asked, not sure if she really wanted to find out the answer.

'Seduce him,' Ginny replied easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

'WHAT! Are you out of your mind, Ginny? I can't do that to my best friend, and besides it's not as if I have any, um, ... assets or features he'll be interested in. I'm not as beautiful or as brazen as you, although I wish I was.'

'That is so not true, Hermione, and you know it as well as I do. You're beautiful, and Harry thinks you're his hot best friend who he can't have. He checks you out all the time, and he loves your legs.'

'He...He does?' Hermione asked, not daring to accept what Ginny said as true.

'Yup, you're in his thoughts and dreams all the time.'

'Th-Those..._those _kind of dreams?' Hermione asked very softly.

'Yes, Hermione, _Those _kind of dreams,' Ginny replied, now getting a bit irritated. 'You're a beautiful girl with a great body who guys dream about, and you would do well to accept it. Now, you said Harry should be back soon, so I'm just going to give you one tip. Make some bold and brazen moves, but act as if whatever you're doing is nothing out of the ordinary.'

'Okay, I guess,' Hermione replied hesitantly. 'But what if I end up sleeping with him and he considers it as some sort of one night stand?'

'Harry's not like that, he wants you forever, he wants to call you _his_. And I know you want the same from him.'

'You don't know for sure what I want. It could just be a fling that I'm looking for,' Hermione asked, but by then she knew Ginny had won.

'Hmm, so ten years later, when your kids are six or seven years old, do you envision pushing them off early to their muggle primary school so that you and Harry can have a mid-morning romp?' Ginny asked.

'Umm... yes, I guess,' Hermione replied, blushing.

'Then that's settled. Seduce him till he cracks.'

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked, dread spreading through her.

'Yes, I'm sure. He won't know what hit him. And for the last time, just go for it!' Ginny said, almost shouting.

'Go for what?' A familiar, pleasant baritone reached their ears as Harry came up to them and sat down, facing Hermione.

'Oh, Hermione says that there's a non-wizard welfare conference in France for a fortnight starting next week, and she wants to go as a human representative to discuss with the goblins, house-elves and so on,' replied Ginny, without the slightest trace of hesitation.

'Hmm, what about the centaurs?' Harry asked, motioning to the bartender to get him a pint.

'Umm.. ya... some centaurs might turn up, anyway, I've got to get going, I have a date in half an hour,' Ginny said, finishing her drink and getting up.

'Date? But you said you didn't have...'

'So, bye then, see you guys over the weekend, or maybe next week,' Ginny said loudly, shooting an exasperated look at Hermione.

'Take care, Gin,' Harry replied, oblivious to whatever Hermione was about to say.

'So long,' Ginny replied and left.

'So.. how did you get Ron to leave?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I told him that he had to leave immediately because we were planning his surprise birthday party in here,' Harry said.

'Surprise birthday party...? But his birthday was two months ago! How daft can he get?' Hermione asked.

'The question is, how drunk can he get?' Harry replied, mirth evident in his voice.

'So did he convince you that themsh Cannons should be at zhe topsh?' Hermione asked, with a smirk on her face.

'Nope, he can't convince me of that even when he's sober.'

'So... planning to stay here the whole night, then?' Hermione asked, wondering where and when she could get an opening to start her 'seduce-Harry' plan.

'Nope, as a matter of fact, I think I'm done for the night. Come on, let's get out of here,' Harry said, giving the bartender a couple of twenty pound notes.

'You go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute,' Hermione replied.

After they left the pub, Hermione felt much more confident and she knew what exactly she was going to do.

They had to take a taxi, since Apparition within one hour of drinking was an innovative method to get oneself splinched, and they had no desire to ride on the Knight Bus.

Inside the taxi, Hermione subtly scooted closer to Harry, finally resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. She gave a fake yawn mainly for Harry's benefit.

Harry, meanwhile, was under some duress. _'I'm alone in a taxi with Hermione Granger pressed against me! Mother of Merlin, is that her leg down there intertwined with mine? Wow! She's almost a foot shorter than me, and yet her creamy legs seem to go on forever... stop! She's Hermione, for the love of God, she's tired and wants to sleep, and you're enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against you with her killer legs playing footsie with yours? Wow, pervert Potter, you've scaled a new high. Or should I say low?_

Hermione mumbled something under her breath and wiggled her leg against Harry's thighs, throwing in another yawn for Harry's benefit. She surreptitiously glanced up at Harry before burying her head deeper into his chest, allowing herself a triumphant smirk at the uncomfortable expression on Harry's face and she cheered up even further when she saw that Harry's hands had started fidgeting nervously, obviously undecided on where to put them.

_'Put them on my breasts,' _Hermione thought wantonly. Before she could get further on that line of thought, she quelled it, contenting herself with the thought that if everything went according to plan, within a few hours she could have Harry's hands on whichever part of her she wanted, and they would be doing whatever she wanted them to do. Hermione's knickers started moistening at that last thought, and whatever she thought about ended up in Harry doing something naughty to her. She took a deep breath and willed her mind to forget about anything remotely sexual.

Harry didn't know what to do with his hands, he desperately wanted to put them on Hermione's breasts ; but he knew Hermione would kick him out of the taxi if he even tried such a thing.

At long last (in Harry's opinion), the taxi stopped right in front of Hermione's flat and Harry gently woke Hermione up.

'Hermione, we've reached your place. Time to go to sleep.'

'Mmmm...' Hermione moaned and stretched luxuriously, making sure that she gave Harry a pleasant view.

'Hmm, I'm wide awake now, I just needed a twenty minute nap. Come on,' Hermione said.

'Umm... Hermione, you live here, not me,' Harry replied.

'No, I meant come on up, let's just have a cup of coffee and talk,' Hermione said, observing Harry's reactions carefully.

'Hermione, it's one in the morning, what could you possibly want to talk about?' Harry asked.

'Oh, come on Harry, don't be silly, tomorrow's Sunday. You can have one coffee with mean little Hermione Granger and then go back home and sleep in your warm, comfortable bed,' Hermione said, feeling quite confident by now as to where Harry would _really_ end up sleeping.

AN:- Pumpkin Pie and cookies for anyone who can guess what Hermione quickly did after Harry left the pub. I'll give you guys only one hint : She bought something.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione yawned again, even though her every nerve was tingling with anticipation.

'Come on, Hermione, get up,' Harry said.

Hermione moved her hands as if in a daze and 'accidentally' brushed them against Harry's groin. His reaction was instantaneous, Hermione watched through heavy lidded eyes as Harry gave a soft yelp and looked anywhere except at where Hermione's hand had strayed.

Harry cleared his throat and ran his hands through his messy, black hair, a clear sign that he was nervous. He quickly got out of the taxi, not wanting to remain cooped up in a cramped area with a ticking bomb.

Hermione's euphoria increased enormously when she felt the rock-hard bulge in Harry's jeans. Until now, she was pretty sure Harry was nervous about what was going on and maybe a bit turned on, but this was the first clear proof she had of the effect she was having on him.

Hermione proceeded to open the door of her flat, while Harry payed the taxi driver. Hermione quickly went in, knowing she had to make a few changes before Harry could enter the house. She took out her wand and pointed it at her skirt, shortening it by a few inches, until it was just below mid-thigh. Ideally, she would have made the skirt show almost the entire length of her legs, like some of the slutty skirts Ginny sometimes wore. But she couldn't push her luck too far, because if Harry walked in and saw Hermione wearing something that covered just a little more than a thong, even _he_ would get suspicious.

Hermione took a critical glance at her legs, before directing her wand at her modest, yet fitting shirt that complemented her upper body nicely. She made the cut of the crisp, white V-necked piece go down a bit deeper, exposing just a bare hint of her cleavage.

She made her way to the living room where there were two single sofas and one divan. With a flick of her wand, she sent the divan to the guest bedroom, and scooted the two sofas that were facing each other closer, till they were two feet apart. She quickly took a seat and made sure that her legs were as close as possible to her own sofa, so that Harry could sit in his own sofa with ease.

Harry walked in just then, surprised to see Hermione in the living room.

'Hey, what about the free coffee you promised me?' asked Harry, a smirk on his face as he plopped down on the other single sofa.

'Don't worry, Harry - I'll give you much more than a measly coffee. I'll give you something no one can refuse,' Hermione said, leaning forward, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

Her eyes bore into his, as she added in a soft, low voice, 'I bet even you can't refuse.'

'W-Wha-What more than c-coffee can you g-give m-me?' Harry stuttered, unable to take his eyes from her penetrating gaze.

'It's something you like and I'll give it to you however you want it to be served. You really want some...' Hermione said, and quickly added, 'of my mum's special home-mades. It's been a year.'

'Oh, yeah, with the marmalade on top, that's what you meant, r-right,' Harry said, keeping his eyes firmly focused on Hermione's face.

'Of course that's what I was talking about,' Hermione said breezily.

'How come she hasn't made a fresh batch for such a long time?' Harry asked.

'Well, in case you don't know, she's a dentist, not a baker. But yeah, I know what you mean, I miss those cookies,' Hermione replied.

Hermione got up.

'I'll just put the pot on for some coffee and bring the food,' she said and walked towards the kitchen, knowing that he would follow soon enough.

Harry watched her go, cursing himself silently for noticing the enticing sway of her hips as she walked and the sound of her high heels tapping against the marble floor.

A gurgling noise escaped him before he could stop it. Couldn't she see what a short fused bomb she was? That smoking body of hers? Her eyes, her chest, her hips, her legs...

Harry moaned again, he had to be near her, he had to be in her intoxicating presence, she was killing him without even knowing it. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and nearly fainted in shock when he saw what Hermione was up to. There she was, stretched to her maximum, reaching for something in a cupboard that was just slightly beyond her reach.

Harry's mouth went dry and his brain failed to point out that she could have just summoned whatever she wanted with her wand. No, his brain was pretty non-functional at that moment. He knew his best friend was beautiful, but he didn't expect this. He knew Hermione hated any kind of sport or physical game, which left him wondering where she got those sexy abs. Her shirt was well above her belly button, showing off her wonderful, toned stomach. Her skirt was almost riding up her hips as she stretched and he could see every inch, every fine detail of her smooth, creamy legs which were begging to be touched, begging to be worshipped.

For a fleeting moment, Harry wondered if Hermione was up to something and trying to tease him. _'Nah, this is prim and proper Hermione we're talking about. Besides, she didn't know you would walk into the kitchen to leer at her, which, by the way, you should stop doing right about now.'_

Unfortunately, the lecherous part of Harry won over and he continued checking his best friend out unabashedly, his eyes roving over her rack (_Hermione's _rack!) more than one time.

Hermione had managed to get the jar of cookies she was reaching for and she turned abruptly, wanting to catch Harry staring at her bottom. She wasn't disappointed as she noticed Harry quickly take his eyes off of her and look around two feet to her left. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

'See something you like?' Hermione purred, walking slowly and seductively towards him_. _She shook the cookie jar a few times, so that Harry didn't know what she was really talking about.

'Y-Yeah, the b-best c-cookies in the world,' Harry said, instinctively taking a step backward.

Hermione could've thrown the cookie jar with joy when she saw Harry stutter and edge away. Good. Step Two was pretty much completed. First he was nervous and antsy in the taxi and now he was a stuttering fool who was properly intimidated by her, as he very well should be. Now the only step left was to get him properly aroused... Well, of course, after that there _was_ the sex to be had. But Hermione didn't see that as a step, she just saw it as a completion of the formalities.

'Uh.. I was just wondering if you wanted help with anything, the coffee perhaps?' Harry asked.

'Harry, I know I'm pretty awful at cooking, but I can certainly make coffee!' Hermione said sternly. _'Help me take off my clothes. Fuck me hard right here in this kitchen, while we eat these cookies. Help me by doing that.'_

'Go sit down, Harry you had a long week of Auror training and those crazy missions, so take it easy. I'll bring these in,' Hermione replied, and then she internally smacked her forehead. He came seeking her and now they were here in the small, cozy kitchen and she had sent him away. She waited for his reply, praying that he would insist on staying in the kitchen and helping her out.

'Ok, I'll be in the living room,' Harry responded, and turned around and left the kitchen.

_'Crap,'_ Hermione thought, watching his sexy figure retreat from view. She could've done something here, like drop a spoon and then bend over to pick it up. An unbidden image of her sprawled languorously on the kitchen counter with her legs spread wide apart and Harry sucking on her cunt, sliding in a cookie every now and then sprang into her mind.

A familiar, exciting feeling of warmth pooled in her centre and Hermione slid a hand under her skirt. She pressed a hand against her knickers, feeling the dampness that Harry had unknowingly caused. How could she last any longer without any form of gratification? Even though her naughty little plan was working beautifully so far, she knew she couldn't go on any longer until she was at least temporarily satiated. She slipped two fingers inside, finding the spot immediately. She gasped wildly as her fingers wove in and out of her, as her body reacted.

With her other hand, she took her wand out of her skirt pocket and created a silencing cone around the room. She tossed her wand away, not caring where it fell. She started caressing her breasts, loving the feel of her pert nipples under her fingers. She squeezed them until they could become no harder and then she erupted. She moaned loudly as she came, her back arched, her juices gushing out with amazing intensity and she shivered one last time and then came to rest.

Hermione fumbled her way toward the place where her wand lay, still in a daze from the mind-blowing orgasm she just had. She cleared the mess she had created with a deft flick of her wand and sat down against the wall with a sigh. She made her shirt cut down even deeper, so that a decent amount of cleavage was now lying exposed, but still leaving a lot to the imagination. She shortened her skirt by another good two inches, and it had now reached the length that Ginny mostly wore and Hermione never wore.

She waited for another minute or so, humming softly to herself. She poured some coffee into two large mugs and put an enormous amount of cookies onto a steel plate. She gathered everything into her hands and was about to leave the kitchen, when an idea struck her.

She set the things back on the kitchen counter, and pointed her wand at her shirt, muttering a soft spell. The effect was immediate. One could easily see slight hints of a lacy, red bra through her now semi-transparent shirt.

_'Harry won't know what hit him,' _Hermione thought smugly. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she took one last look at her now mid-thigh length skirt and headed for the living room, eagerly anticipating Harry's reaction to her _change._

*

Earlier, after Hermione had gone upstairs to open the door of her flat, she had left a drooling and disbelieving Harry behind. He hated admitting it to himself, but he had been more aroused by those twenty minutes in the taxi, than he had ever been in his life. And considering the fact that he was the Saviour of the World and all that crap, and even had beautiful women of all ages ranging from fifteen to forty throwing themselves at him, willing and eager to carry his child, that was saying something.

He paid the taxi driver and watched absently as the taxi crossed a small junction and drove off into the pitch black night. He sat down on the pavement and put his head in his hands. In truth, he was feeling kind of ashamed of himself and also a little bit guilty for enjoying Hermione's presence too much.

She was feeling sleepy in the taxi and it was certainly an accident when she had gotten out of the taxi and brushed her arm against his manhood. And here he was, revelling in that fact, sitting on the pavement in a semi-wanking mood, thinking about his best friend for eight years performing fellatio on him. Some best friend he was.

He would deny the mind-numbing effect Hermione was having on him to anybody who questioned him, but there was no denying the fact that Harry now had a full blown erection, waiting to be relieved. But his willpower won through. He refused to jack off to the image of his sexy, bookworm best friend. He would not blow away Hermione's dignity like that.

Afterwards, when he had finally managed to lure the little general back into the shape of a cotton bag, he ran up the stairs and opened the door of Hermione's flat. He managed to stop his jaw from dropping when he saw Hermione curled up in a chair, sitting as if she was royalty that was waiting for her servants. _'At least, she hasn't crossed her legs or something, I don't know what I would do if she crossed her legs wearing those three-inched heels and that skirt, which somehow, miraculously looks a bit shorter.'_

Harry pondered on that thought for a moment before banishing it from his mind. Hermione had just gotten there and it was the same skirt she was wearing before. He was hallucinating and he was being too hopeful of seeing Hermione in less and less clothes each time he saw her. He cursed himself again for taking advantage of Hermione like that, even though it was only in his mind. What next? Hermione would be wearing a see-through shirt and a lacy bra would be popping out right in his face, wouldn't it? Or her skirt would be even more shorter than its current length.

_'Crazy, delusional prat. You're going to have a hot cup of coffee, and then you're going to go have a cold shower when you reach home,' _his mind told him as he took a seat opposite Hermione.

Afterwards, when he had sat down again in that same seat after unsuccessfully offering Hermione help in the kitchen (but still getting a first-class view of her booty), he was a dazed man.

_'How would it be if she shoved her hips into your face and wriggled them,' _Harry thought.

_'Stop it, you wanker, you're dreaming about your best friend over there!!'_

_'What are you saying, I'm not saying anything out loud, and I'm not jerking off or something. I would never insult Hermione that way. I'm just thinking... kind of..'_

_'That's the definition of dreaming, you idiot.'_

_'Yeah, I guess. I wonder if she would consent to walking all over me with those sexy heels of hers and feeding me those cookies.'_

Harry felt a lower part of his anatomy react instantaneously at that last thought.

_'There it is. Your little general has gone from a bag of cotton back into diamond mode again.'_

_'Shut up,' _Harry responded irritably, as he tried in vain to adjust himself, so that the now rapidly growing bulge would go away.

Hermione walked back in sometime later, with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands, along with a plate of the cookies Harry loved.

Harry was about to get up when she came in, and unload the stuff off of her arms, but this time his jaw really dropped. There it was, just like in his daydreams. Right there. She had a transparent shirt on, okay, in all fairness, translucent one, and... and there was a lacy, red bra gleaming at him from underneath. And her skirt! It was mid-thigh, the exact same one from his thoughts.

It took all of Harry's formidable determination to not drool or fall at her feet. It took all of his mental stamina to not throw her against the wall and shag her senseless, or worse, do something like begging her to treat his aroused soul.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes away from her bewitching frame.

He _was _hallucinating, right?

He honestly didn't know what the answer to that was.

However, he did know that his little general would now stay in that dreaded diamond mode, and would not revert back to the original form any time soon.

AN - Well, that's chapter 2. Stay tuned for the next one with a really bewildered Harry and a naughty Hermione, lol!

You won't find out what Hermione bought in the pub yet, but I can assure you it's not a contraceptive device or an alcoholic drink.. And one of the reviewers mentioned a lust potion. No, that's Ginny's job (although she is portrayed as a good character in this story, I hate her)

Anyway, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

'Stop drooling Harry. You can have the cookies,' Hermione said, a slight smirk on her face as she saw Harry struggling to keep his eyes at her face level, silently lauding herself for that last-second modification to her shirt.

'What? Oh yeah, I certainly will be needing a few, you barely gave me any last time,' Harry said.

'Well that was because I put you in charge of controlling Ron, a task at which you failed miserably, if I may point out,' Hermione said, giving Harry his mug and conjuring a small side-stool. She laid the plate on it and gingerly sat down on the vacant sofa.

'Well, you didn't have to punish me for that,' Harry replied, immediately setting aside the mug of coffee and digging into the plate of cookies.

'Harry, the cookies are going to stay right there, the coffee, however, is going to go cold,' Hermione chided.

'Hmm, ok, anyway, why did you have to stop me from eating them just because Ron decided to act like a pig?' Harry said, still disregarding his coffee. Then he quickly added, 'And it's almost impossible to stop Ron from having a crack at something that's really appetising to him. You saw him at the Ministry's Victory Day Celebrations.'

Hermione smiled. She remembered all too well the gala that the Ministry held in the most posh suites of the Ministry building. A royal throne room housed the cream of the wizarding world's society and the valiant survivors, where they interacted with the guests of honour ; Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Everyone was in awe of the 'Golden Trio', and in wonder at their supposedly unbeatable magical potential, and some people were even slightly nervous to approach them. There was a separate chamber for the most lavish food and delicacies, where they would drink and celebrate. Of course, when Ron saw what was in store for them, his behaviour almost bordered on anti-social, so anxious was he to enter the 'heaven-room'. It was all Harry and Hermione could do to contain Ron and get him to behave. This very public incident between the three, endeared them even more to the wizarding public, who finally saw them for what they really were : three normal teenagers.

'Well, I can't argue with you there,' Hermione admitted. 'Don't eat too many now, you can pack up the rest and eat them later,' she added.

'Wow thanks Hermione!' Harry said, pleasantly surprised. He wasn't too hungry right now, he had a lot to eat and drink at the pub. He would save them up for later.

He set the plate aside and reached out for his cup. Taking a sip, he told her, 'By the way Ron's not the only one who has to be controlled sometimes. You're worse,' Harry said, grinning broadly at her.

Hermione choked on her coffee. Staring at Harry increduously, she asked, 'Me? Worse than Ron? What are you talking about Harry? I eat the correct amount of food for a healthy woman my age at the correct time. I also-'

'Oh, no, you got me completely wrong. You see, I'm not talking about food, _Hermy _darling,' Harry expertly interrupted her rant, using the nickname Ron often used that Hermione hated.

'Then what are you talking about,' Hermione said, glaring at him, the look in her eyes silently daring him to say 'Hermy' again.

'I'm talking about books, Hermione. Books. Distracting Ron from food is improbable, not impossible. But taking a book away from you...' Harry trailed off, clucking his tongue and giving Hermione a patronizing smile.

'I'm not that bad as you say, Harry,' Hermione said defensively. 'Ron stops paying attention to every good thing under the sun when he's faced with a particularly refreshing meal. I never go into oblivion like that,' she finished.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said challengingly, 'What about the time around six months ago when you were reading what was probably the thousandth update of Hogwarts, A History? Me and Ron did everything we could to grab your attention. Even Ron saying that he was going to get married resulted in nothing from you.'

'It can't be thousand, don't be a fool Harry. There have only been twenty seven updates of the book, the latest one coming out a month ago,' Hermione said hotly.

'Whatever. I finally said I was going to dance naked in front of you when you finally stirred from your thousandth update,' Harry said.

Hermione blushed and forgot to tell Harry that it wasn't the thousandth update. She had seemed to be engrossed in the book, but the truth was that she had actually been dreaming about how Harry would like when he was naked. She had been mortified when she caught the word 'naked' come out of Harry's mouth, and for a moment wondered whether Harry had somehow read her mind.

'What do they update in those books anyway? All they probably have in there is how great three founders were, and how much of a dickhead the fourth one was,' Harry said.

'Harry, language,' Hermione said automatically and Harry grinned. Hermione never swore. Even when Ron frequently dropped things like orange juice or pizza toppings on her books and magazines, she would never curse ; rather Ron would find himself at the wrong end of her wand. In fact the only time Harry recalled Hermione swearing was back in third year when she punched Malfoy, and probably once or twice later on.

'And they do have a lot to update. For example, in the latest edition they put in some interesting articles about its construction and previously unknown enchantments cast on it,' Hermione said, and then added, 'You should really read this one, at least a few sections. It features some of the most bizarre Quidditch matches ever played too, and they even mention you somewhere!'

'Coz I'm bizarre, right?' Harry said.

'Well, actually in this article you kinda seem so. They mention you as the only person in the entire Quidditch history of Hogwarts to receive a life ban and then getting it revoked. Anyway, you should read it,' Hermione said, and before Harry could respond in the negative, she quickly got up and said, 'Let me get some marmalade for you.' Harry watched startled as Hermione disappeared into the kitchen and then smiled softly. This was the way it always was. He and Hermione having a comfortable discussion, occasionally arguing about something lightheartedly. It was always relaxing and Harry was glad he wasn't feeling nervous and slightly intimidated by Hermione anymore and that they had eased into a normal, enjoyable conversation.

He sighed in relief. He had managed to banish all remaining thoughts of sexy Hermione out of his head, and in its place bring back thoughts of good old best friend Hermione. He had pretty much forgotten about his arousal earlier and also about Hermione's red unmentionable playing peek-a-boo with his eyes.

Pretty much.

*

Hermione was thinking rapidly to herself as she looked for the marmalade. The intense atmosphere of earlier was gone, to be replaced by a calm and comfortable one. She cursed silently to herself. She would have to change things. Harry won't be allowed to feel at ease, she thought to herself. To him, she was probably always best friend/sister Hermione, but today she had vowed that she would turn into seductress/temptress Hermione.

*

Harry heard, rather than saw Hermione come back, due to the clinking of her high heels against the floor. Which reminded him, why hadn't she taken off her shoes after coming back home? Hermione always wanted her place spotlessly clean. He barely had time to ponder about that when Hermione came back with a medium-sized bottle of orange-lemon marmalade, two spoons, more coffee and a newspaper, and gave the bottle to Harry who wordlessly accepted it. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Harry's eyes widened, and all thoughts of marmalade were driven out of his mind.

Well, not all, he thought with a groan. Topping the cookies with the marmalade was great in Harry's opinion but now he was driven by an insane urge to spread the marmalade as a topping to her great legs and lick it all up. Harry trembled slightly as a wave of hot lust shot through him, as he imagined kneeling before Hermione's sitting form and licking the jam off from the edge of her dangling foot in those strappy, sexy heels right till the place where her skirt stopped at mid-thigh, and perhaps even further ; right up until he reached her core...

'Take how much ever you want Harry, I want some too. But take it light on the cookies, you're gonna take the rest home anyway,' Hermione said bossily.

Harry couldn't imagine how Hermione could be so sexy and yet so nagging at the same time. As it is, it was a narrow distance between both the sofas. Now that Hermione felt she needed to cross her legs and dangle her shoes, if Harry even bent forward he would be touching flesh. Or if Hermione got the desire to stretch out a bit, her feet would be pretty much in his lap, as if he was her footrest or something.

He shifted himself in his seat trying to hide from Hermione what exactly her latest action was doing to him. He pulled his own legs as close as possible towards the base of his own sofa, trying to keep it as far away as possible from those two torturous things. He wanted to take the cookies from the side table, but Hermione's locked limbs were preventing this. He would have to push her leg away gently, if he wanted to take those cookies from the table. But he wasn't sure if he could control himself once he touched those sinfully smooth, lustrous legs.

Luckily, Hermione herself gave him the cookies, but not before doing something that made Harry's pulse race furiously. She uncrossed her legs ; moving them painfully slow in his opinion and for a fraction of a second, Harry saw a hint of red flash at him as she did that. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen what he thought he saw, had he? Hermione Granger, wearing racy red lingerie?!

Harry took two cookies from the plate she offered him and quickly spread some jam over it. He placed the cookie tray back on the side stool and handed the bottle of jam to Hermione. Hermione thanked him, and refilled his mug with coffee and then proceeded to smear her cookies with the jam. Now she neatly slid one leg over the other, this time left over right and promptly started rotating her feet in circles, her heels nearly slipping off occasionally. Harry vaguely recalled seeing a Muggle movie where the lead female did the same thing in an interrogation cell and wormed her way out of trouble, because the interrogator became goo at her feet.

Well, Harry reflected, he was worse than goo right now. Strangely, he felt like surrendering to Hermione. He didn't understand that weird feeling. It's not like he was fighting a losing battle with her. He saw her disappear behind her newspaper. Frowning, he desperately tried to think of something to say.

'Well, I'm certainly not reading that book ever,' he said.

'What?' Hermione asked, looking at him over the top of the newspaper.

'I'm never reading Hogwarts, a History.'

'Yes, you're going to, and what's more I bet I can get you to read it with me,' Hermione said, a dangerous glint in her eye.

'Ha, I'll take that bet, my friend. You'll never, ever get me to touch that book,' Harry said, slowly coming back to his senses.

_'Poor boy, he doesn't know what he's in for,' _Hermione thought as she heard Harry accept her challenge.

She finished her coffee, marmalade sticking to the corners of her lips as she devoured a cookie in quick succession. She folded the newspaper into half and continued reading, unaware.

'Hermione, you've got some on your face,' Harry said, gesturing at Hermione's mouth.

_'Crap, he's supposed to be drooling at my legs by now, and instead he's pointing out that I spilled jam on my face. Great going with the seduction, Granger,' _Hermione thought, as she subconsciously darted her tongue out to lick away the offending jam. She didn't catch any on her tongue, so she put a finger, and felt it almost near her cheeks. She absentmindedly put her finger to her tongue, licking it and then making suckling noises as she swallowed it from her finger. She smiled softly at Harry, but was met with a bewildered expression. Harry looked as though he had been clubbed over the head. Only then did Hermine realise how provocative her innocent action turned out to be. Luck _was_ on her side tonight, she thought happily.

It was time to speed things up. Even though the trio were used to late nights, the maximum time any of them had slept was around half-past two. Hermione made some quick mental calculations while she peered over at a pensive looking Harry, it was 1:40 am and she had around forty-five odd minutes before even Harry would decide he had to leave. She then smiled wickedly, a predatory look forming itself on her beautiful, usually innocent face. If Harry was as enamoured by her legs as she thought he was, then maybe she could speed things along. A raunchy idea came to her as she ran a hand through her chestnut brown curls. If she did this, then twenty minutes would be enough to snag him, not forty-five.

She suddenly gave a slight groan, making sure that it was loud enough for Harry to hear, yet soft enough for her to deny making the noise.

Harry looked at Hermione, 'What happened?'

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'The noise you made, you sounded in pain,' Harry said, finishing off his coffee.

'I-I'm f-fine,' Hermione said, making sure that she stumbled her words slightly.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Harry asked concernedly, now certain that Hermione was in some sort of pain, and for some reason wasn't telling him.

'It-It's nothing, Harry, I'm fine,' Hermione said, knowing that Harry wouldn't give up till he got to the bottom of it. She kicked her heels off angrily, they went flying in opposite directions.

Harry gulped. _'Can she treat someone that aggressively in bed too? Like, just kicking them away like she just did with her shoes?' _Harry wondered, before squashing that idea down. Unbidden, another thought popped up in his perverted mind.

_'Wonder what it would be like if she did something like that to me. Grabbing me by the collar, kissing me roughly, bruising my lips greatly in the process, wrapping her legs around me, suffocating me like a python, before shoving me across the room with one flick of her wand.'_

_'Whoa, I never figured you were the dominatrix-seeking guy, Potty. Everyone knows you're probably the most powerful wizard in the world, so they would naturally expect you to be the 'powerful' one in bed, too.' _another voice taunted.

_'It doesn't mean I'm not powerful or something, just because I prefer a woman taking control in bed.'_

_'Sure.'_

_'What that's it?! You're not arguing with me or making snide comments like you usually do?'_

_'Nope, you can keep talking to yourself while your best friend keeps sitting there, obviously looking like she's in some pain of some sort.'_

Harry jerked back to reality. Hermione was now openly grimacing, and clutching her foot.

'Hermione, is your foot aching by any chance?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, sort of,' Hermione admitted, crossing her fingers.

'Then why did you wear your shoes for so long, even after coming home?' Harry asked, watching her rub her heel with her hand.

'Well, they're---they're-- It's actually kind of stupid really,' Hermione said, desperately thinking of a reason.

'What is it?' Harry said, curious to know what she would say.

'Well-Well, these are new. I b-bought them today, so I wanted to wear it for some time,' Hermione could have smacked herself as soon as those words came out of her mouth. What a stupid reason! To her astonishment, Harry accepted it without question.

_'Typical Hermione,' _Harry thought fondly. _'Just like when she has a splitting headache and yet sinks into some new book, bearing the pain.' _However, Hermione's next words sent Harry's mind into overdrive and his senses whirling.

'Can you massage my feet for me, Harry?' Hermione breathed, stretching her legs, rubbing one foot languorously with the toes of her other foot ; imagining that it was Harry's tongue doing that.

'Ma-Massage your f-feet?' Harry blurted, looking at what Hermione was doing, wishing that he could lick Hermione's feet that devotedly.

'Hmm.'

'Now?' Harry said stupidly.

'Yes, now Harry. I massaged your back and hands so many times when you had your grueling Auror training, remember?' Hermione said pointedly.

'Ye-Yeah, you're right. So, um, okay, um, give me your f-foot. I-I'll ma-massage it for you,' Harry stuttered nervously, unable to believe what was about to happen.

Hermione beamed at him before propping her right foot onto his lap, wiggling it slightly against his crotch, before Harry quickly put a hand against her foot and started pressing it, alternating the pressure. Nevertheless, Hermione fiddled with her foot and managed to make contact with his crotch again, eliciting a barely controlled growl from him. She knew she was destroying any self-control he had left with him and was driving him crazy with her lusty acts.

Harry had nearly died and gone to heaven when Hermione had rubbed her foot against his crotch, so blissful was the feeling. Then he felt his member arise completely when Hermione pressed her heel against it. Her foot seemed to have spent a good three seconds exerting itself on his penis, before she got up.

Jeans usually did a good job of covering, but the evidence of Harry's arousal at this stage could definitely not be hidden by even the loosest pair of jeans.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, stretching his hands and clasping his fingers together to cover himself, severely hoping that Hermione wouldn't spot the bulge in his jeans.

'It's really uncomfortable, sitting down,' Hermione replied, easily spotting what Harry was trying to hide. 'Come on,' she added.

'Wh-Where?' Harry choked out, not even daring to think about which place Hermione was referring to.

'Bed,' Hermione purred.

Harry certainly felt the goosebumps now. There was a thin line of sweat on his forehead and now Hermione had just told him to massage her feet in her bedroom... on her bed....

'W-Why be-bed?' Harry protested weakly.

'Because, it's much more easy for you to massage and it's more comfortable for me as well,' Hermione said in a no nonsense tone that brooked no argument.

'How is it easier for me to massage you on the b-bed than the-'

'Oh, come on Harry! Why do you always argue with everything I say? I always help you out when you're tired after training, no questions asked, don't I?' Hermione asked, licking her lips.

'Y-Yeah, I'm really sorry, Hermione. I was being stupid,' Harry said, feeling slightly ashamed of himself now. Hermione really wanted a massage, and his dirty mind had gone off in a totally different direction.

'Well, come on then,' Hermione said lazily, before smiling at him and placing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, lingering there for an extra second.

She strutted towards her bedroom in a way that would have made Draco Malfoy proud. Dazed, Harry placed a hand on the place where Hermione had pecked him. Just one touch of her voluptuous lips, one innocent brush and it seemed his whole face was on fire.

He followed her timidly, getting a weird feeling that his situation right now was comparable to a dog on a leash following its master.

AN - Well, there's chapter 3. I'm not too happy with the ending of this chapter for some reason, but anyway Hermione is having the time of her life, Harry is REALLY REALLY confused, and they've just moved things to the bedroom!

Please REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

_She strutted towards her bedroom in a way that would have made Draco Malfoy proud. Dazed, Harry placed a hand on the place where Hermione had pecked him. Just one touch of her voluptuous lips, one innocent brush and it seemed his whole face was on fire._

_He followed her timidly, getting a weird feeling that his situation right now was comparable to a dog on a leash following its master._

*

Harry made sure he kept his eyes fixed anywhere except Hermione's butt or her legs as he followed her into her bedroom. He had no clue what was going to happen now, his heart was beating furiously and he could feel the blood pounding through his veins ; however a small part of him couldn't help but get a little excited. The reason? It was nearing two a.m. and Hermione Granger had invited him into her bedroom to help fix a 'problem' that she was facing.

_'Oh, knock it off pervy! She called you in to massage away a pain that she has!'_

_'And that's the problem I was talking about.'_

_'Nooo.... the way you said it was as if her problem was that she needed immediate sexual gratification and that you were going to help her get that!'_

_'Man, oh man..I wish that was her problem, I wouldn't mind sacrificing hours of sleep to help her in solving it.'_

_'Oh cut it off, Potter, you wouldn't last twenty minutes in bed with a bombshell like her.'_

_'I could too,' _he argued back furiously, and then came to a standstill. Hermione had just dimmed the lights and was currently lying down leisurely on her queen-sized bed, occupying the entire area, fiddling with the hem of her clean, white bedsheets.

Harry walked in cautiously, as if expecting her to bite, and approached the bed. Hermione immediately shifted herself to give Harry room. She placed her pillow against the headboard and reclined her head on it.

'Sit down,' she ordered, and Harry tensely sat down at the foot of the bed.

She adjusted her legs at a forty-five degree angle to each other, one leg over the other. The top leg went directly onto Harry's thigh, expecting him to start immediately.

Harry instantaneously jerked up, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. He ran a hand through his hair shakily and looked at the edge of the headboard, around two feet to the left of Hermione.

'What's wrong Harry?' Hermione asked sultrily, knowing full well what was wrong.

'Oh-um-uhh-n-nothing,' Harry quickly replied, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. He took a deep breath, trying his level best not to let his eyes drift to her smoking body that was within touching distance.

'I'm just feeling a tad thirsty is all,' Harry added quickly.

'Are you?' Hermione asked skeptically, before quickly telling him to help himself to some water from the fridge.

Harry was just about to step out of the room when he turned around abruptly.

'Are you feeling thirsty as well? Should I get you some water?' he asked.

'No, I'm actually not thirsty. I am quite _hungry _though,' she said, licking her lips.

'Didn't you have enough biscuits?' Harry asked, not missing her swipe her tongue over her lips.

'Oh, I'm not exactly hungry for biscuits, if you know what I mean,' Hermione said, looking hungrily at him.

'Th-Then wh-what are you h-hungry for?' Harry stammered, unable to take his eyes away from Hermione's powerful gaze.

'Well, I wouldn't mind some pasta and garlic bread. You know, a bit more solid than the biscuits,' Hermione said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just made Harry's pulse rate reach staggeringly high proportions.

'Well, it's gonna be impossible to get pasta at two in the morning,' Harry laughed out nervously.

'I know, it's ok, it doesn't matter,' Hermione replied. 'Now go and drink water and don't even think about running away and going home, because you owe me a massage.'

Harry looked at her for a moment, then nodded and left.

Hermione chuckled, knowing that at this moment, Harry's blood was definitely rushing south and he was trying desperately to put it back in place.

She rolled over. Lying on her stomach with her pillow wrapped around her head, she reflected on all that had happened in the last half hour. The foot rubbing wasn't part of the original plan, but nevertheless, it was stimulating her even more, and if her hunch was correct, even Harry.

She wondered what she should do after Harry finished with her foot. Should she pounce on him, knowing that he would be a weak-kneed blubbering fool by that time? _'If he wasn't already one now,' _Hermione snickered to herself. Or should she continue torturing him for an indefinite amount of time? She squirmed slightly when she admitted it to herself, but she was enjoying this naughty foreplay thoroughly. Which led to the problem. For a bewildered and lost Harry, this wasn't a foreplay. She was seducing a clueless, innocent bloke and she was feeling exuberant at his discomposure. Did that mean she was a sadist of some kind?

She was interrupted though, by the faint ringing of her mobile phone from her purse. She reached for it, and looked at the display screen to see who was calling at this odd hour. It was Ginny.

'Hello?' Hermione whispered, even though the only inhabitants of the house were both wide awake.

'Oh my gosh - you picked the phone up on the third ring itself... Does that mean you're alive and kicking?' Ginny asked, her voice teasing.

'No, I'm more of a screamer in bed, not a kicker,' Hermione replied.

'Ohhh my gosh, HERMIONE!! You and Harry...really??' Ginny gushed, trailing off, unable to believe it.

'Me and Harry what? Fucked? Well, yeah, he's just gone to the laundry room to discard the bed sheets,' Hermione said.

'WOW!! Hermione that's amazing!!... Hermione that's also the first time I've heard you actually say that word and not something prude like ''making love''. I like this wild Hermione Granger that Harry's brought out! So...... how many times?!' Ginny asked, finally asking what she wanted to know the most.

'Zero,' Hermione replied laconically.

'Huh... you just said that you guys fu- wait a minute... you let Harry go home after I left, didn't you? Why in the name of Merlin did you do that?! I thought we had agreed that you were going to-'

'No, Ginny, it's not like that. Harry's in the other room, getting himself water or something,' Hermione now whispered, hoping that Harry wouldn't walk back into the room.

'Then, what's wrong? Oh, Merlin, I hope you didn't have an argument of some kind _today_ of all days.. Please don't tell me you guys fought for some reason, and that you're not going to make any move,' Ginny replied.

'No, it's not like that, _Ginny._ And besides, think for a second. If we had an argument, why would he still be in my house at frigging two in the morning?' Hermione asked scathingly, not understanding where her anger had suddenly come from.

'Whoa, back up there! What's gotten into you? Are you... Are you.. never mind,' Ginny finished hastily.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have said it like that. But I have a problem...' Hermione said uncertainly.

'And I'm here to help,' Ginny said automatically. 'So shoot.'

'Well it's... I'm kind of nervous. Not to mention I feel bad,' Hermione voiced her fears, knowing that Ginny might not understand or wouldn't take her point of view.

'Nervous, I can understand, coz you haven't exactly done this sort of thing many times, if ever.'

'Way to increase my confidence, Ginny,' Hermione responded dully.

'But why are you feeling bad?' Ginny asked.

'He's _Harry, _how can I go about seducing him? I mean, I have started something, but how can I actually complete it?! He's been my best friend for like nine years... That's almost half my life! And the poor boy has no clue. He just thinks he's helping his best friend, he has no idea that his best friend is taking advantage of his nervousness and shyness. And I've already masturbated once at his helplessness, and how-'

'Hey, hey, hey, Hermione wait,' Ginny said, neatly intercepting Hermione's rant, not understanding what Hermione said.

'What do you mean you started something with him? Did you guys like nearly...get there... and then you decided you couldn't complete it? Because that's just mean to any guy Hermione, that's like-'

'No, dammit, Ginny, you're pissing me off. Stop jumping to conclusions and stop interrupting me. Let me finish.'

'Sorry, Hermione,' Ginny said.

'That's okay, now listen. What I meant was I think I have him turned on and stuff, but I don't think I can complete it.'

'How do you have him turned on?' Ginny immediately inquired, completely ignoring the second part of Hermione's sentence.

'Well, I...It's...' Hermione muttered, wondering how Ginny would react.

'What is it, Hermione?! You're killing me with the tension!'

'Ginny, it's really, well...'

'Hermione, tell me!' Ginny urged, unable to bear it any longer. 'What did you do so far since when I left you earlier in the night?'

'Well, I'm only saying this once, so here goes.'

'Yeeessss?' Ginny asked.

'To put it in a nutshell, I'm wearing a transparent shirt and a Ginny-Weasley length skirt, and Harry's going to massage my feet in my bedroom for me... that's about it... oh yeah, I also gave Harry a peek at my panties.'

'Hermione, that's amazing!! You're pulling this one off amazingly well, to say the least!' Ginny exclaimed. 'So what does the devious Miss Granger have planned next for Mr. Potter?' Ginny added, wondering whether she would even have to give Hermione any pointers as she had initially planned.

'Well, I'm not sure I have it in me to continue this any longer, Ginny,' Hermione admitted, sadly running a hand over her pillow.

'WHAT?!' Ginny shrieked, 'Are you bloody kidding me, Hermione? You're going great guns, you have him on the mat, it's time to move in for the kill now, so why would you say that?!'

'It's just, it's not something I usually do, I mean I've been acting less and less like myself lately, and also, well... suppose we do get together, and later on we end up getting married and have kids and stuff. What do I say? Do I tell them I was best friends with their father for almost a decade before I decided I would seduce him, and that bam!, they were a result of my lust?

'That's not valid at all, Hermione, and you know that,' Ginny replied, shaking her head slowly. 'You're not acting on your lust. You and Harry have been through so much together, you guys understand each other perfectly, it's like you complete each other. You're just making the final push now to start something that is absolutely meant to be, so.. it's not based on your hormones or anything like that.'

'You have a point, I guess,' Hermione admitted, feeling slightly better at Ginny's explanation.

'So.. Is that it then, the next time I talk to you, it'll be about how magnificent you were when you snagged the great Harry Potter?' Ginny asked, hoping that no further argument was coming from her.

'Yeah-Yeah I guess,' Hermione replied tentatively, 'But Harry won't think I'm a slut right? I mean- after I proceed with my p-plan, he won't think I'm just like every other person who opens her legs whenever she's feeling randy, right?

'Nope, he'll never think that of you. Trust me, he wants this as much as you do. Although he doesn't realise it for what it is, his subconscious wants to know what it feels like to be seduced by you, it wants to be with you in every way.'

'Okay, I'll call you later or I'll see you sometime in the evening,' Hermione said, ready to end the conversation.

'If everything goes well, you'll be too busy to meet up with me anytime today,' Ginny said mischievously.

'Shush, Ginny!' Hermione squirmed. 'I really want to have sex with him and all that, but we're not animals, I doubt even _I _can shag non-stop for more than twelve hours.'

'Hmm, so in all your life, you've never heard of multiple orgasms and the like?' Ginny asked sarcastically.

'Don't be silly, Gin, of course I've heard of them. Multiple means five or six or something in the single-digit range, not twenty or something. And I al-already c-came once, so...' Hermione trailed off, now blushing inhumanly.

'You did?' Ginny asked, her eyebrows raising and in spite of herself, she asked, 'What about?'

'Um-Um forget it, it's really stupid, it's really-'

'Kinky?' Ginny interrupted humorously, wondering what on earth went on in the complex thing that was Hermione's brain in the last one and a half hours.

'No-not really, well-okay I guess, in a way you can call it you know, um-anyway,' Hermione stammered.

'Relax, sis, you don't have to tell me,' Ginny replied, easing her discomfort.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, but almost dropped the phone when she heard Ginny's next words.

'Tell Harry later on and he'll do it for you,' Ginny said happily.

'What?!' Hermione cried, 'I can't even admit out loud to myself that I'm thinking of... whatever it is I'm thinking, and you want me to tell Harry? And you're telling me he'd do it?!!'

'Yup, glad we straightened that out. I bet if you just reveal what your fantasy was to him without even making a request, he'll still be falling over himself to do it for you.'

'Ginny, you've given me really good advice till now, but this is crazy, I can't actually tell him my dirtiest thoughts,' Hermione said, but even as she said it, she imagined how it would be if Harry's face was really between her legs, sucking every last drop of hers, nibbling on her and the cookies at the same time. She shuddered.

'I don't know, we'll have to get to that stage first,' Hermione replied.

'Don't worry about that, Hermione. By the time you reach that stage, Harry will be putty in your hands, so make sure-'

'Gin!' Hermione whispered frantically. 'I'll talk to you later. Bye!' With that, she quickly cut the line and tossed the phone back into the purse just as Harry walked in.

*

Harry had practically rushed out of Hermione's bedroom earlier. He knew that he was in there to massage Hermione's foot but when she had placed her small, cute foot high on his thigh, it was too much for him to bear. He could see the entire length of her shapely legs, raw, as naked as they were the day she was born. He went out quickly and calmed down only when he had taken a seat in the living room, well away from the vamp who was in there.

But as soon as he took a seat in the plush sofa, he remembered who had sat here just ten minutes earlier. He put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated, barely detectable groan as he remembered Hermione, sitting in the very same seat, with her legs crossed ; sucking her fingers and swinging her heels. She had unknowingly given him a first-class glimpse of her beautiful red lace knickers.

Harry's organ throbbed painfully as he saw clearly in his mind again and again what Hermione had shown him only once for a fraction of a second. Except this time, she didn't immediately cross her other leg, this time her legs remained in the same position, a little apart from each other, she gave him a saucy wink and with a crook of a finger she was beckoning him to her, beckoning him to taste her, to worship whatever was under those knickers of hers...

Harry moaned as he clutched himself ; he couldn't last any longer. Even if it meant something to Hermione's dignity, he couldn't last any longer in this miserable, unsatiated state. He freed himself from his jeans and wrapped a hand around his shaft, trying his best not to imagine the disappointed and disgusted look on Hermione's face if she knew what he was upto at that moment.

He ran a finger slowly along his length and felt the head of his penis. It was wet, a greyish-white fluid was seeping out. He had not even started his job, and it was coming out already. Blame it all on Hermione.

He grasped his penis in his right hand and starting pumping himself vigorously, imagining it was Hermione's hand doing the same thing. Or better yet, her mouth. He fell off the sofa and onto his knees as he thought of Hermione's inviting, warm, wet mouth completely engulfing him, devouring his cock and sucking everything she could without relent. Her delicious tongue swiping across him as if he were her favourite ice-cream flavour, her hands making their way across his body as if she owned it, her long fingernails scratching him like a cat..

He thrashed his head and legs about wildly as he came, semen spraying out with tremendous force in all directions as he thought of nothing but Hermione, willing himself not to scream her name in pleasure.

He laid there for some time, trying to come back to terms with his surroundings, before he snatched his wand out of his jeans pocket and cleared everything up.

He got up unsteadily and put his jeans back on, feeling slightly relieved. He went to the kitchen and took a quick gulp of water from the fridge.

He made his way yet again towards Hermione's bedroom, feeling better about himself. He grinned. Hermione would no longer be able to affect him the way she had before. No more stuttering Harry Potter. He had just finished something and now he definitely wasn't going to be a wreck in front of her.

He had no idea how utterly wrong he was...

AN - I read and appreciate each and every one of your reviews, even if I can't respond to all, so keep them coming! Expect faster updates from now on...


	5. Chapter 5

_He made his way yet again towards Hermione's bedroom, feeling better about himself. He grinned. Hermione would no longer be able to affect him the way she had before. No more stuttering Harry Potter. He had just finished something and now he definitely wasn't going to be a wreck in front of her._

_He had no idea how utterly wrong he was..._

Harry peered cautiously into the bedroom first before entering, to at least get used to the sight of Hermione lying on her bed in very less clothes. It would not do for him to be shocked out of his wits again and run out, claiming he needed water. In fact, he wasn't quite sure that Hermione remained ignorant as to his real intentions when he had gone out the first time. After all, she was a smart girl.

Strike that. She was a smart lady.

Harry looked at her for a moment, and then walked in.

Hermione turned over and smiled.

'What took you so long?' Hermione asked, thankful because she could have her conversation with Ginny, but curious all the same.

Harry didn't meet her eyes as he said, 'Had to pee.'

Hermione looked at him shrewdly for a moment, taking in his awkward expression and his refusal to look at her, before realisation dawned upon her. She immediately grew angry, but did her best to hide it. Harry wanked! How dare he do that, when she was planning to torture him even further! She had much more agony to inflict upon him, and now he goes and does this! This rendered her in a slightly disadvantageous position, but she was quite confident she would be able to work her way past it.

All the same, the last vestige of pity or mercy for Harry that Hermione harboured in her mind disappeared completely, leaving in its place a strong lust for absolute dominance over him..

From now on, Harry would get no respite...

Harry wordlessly took a seat at the foot of the bed, grateful that Hermione seemed to have accepted his answer without doubt. Harry shuddered to think of how much of a pervert Hermione would consider him if she knew what he had really done outside.

'So where did you do it?' Hermione asked casually, 'In the kitchen? The living room?'

'Huh-what are you t-talking about, Her-Hermione?' Harry choked out, hoping to hope that Hermione hadn't actually figured it out.

'I meant, where did you-, what did you call it- pee?' Hermione repeated, scooting her legs up against her chest.

'In-In the b-bathroom, where else would I do it?' Harry laughed nervously.

'Oh, okay, if you say so,' Hermione said loftily.

Harry felt even more guilty and scared than he had before. Scared because, if Hermione chose to call him on his bluff, he would be in deep trouble. The way she framed her question left him no doubt that she knew. And now she wasn't saying anything to avoid an uncomfortable and awkward situation, which once again showed him how much of a great friend she was. He had actually taken advantage of that!

By now thoroughly sickened with himself, he looked at Hermione for a split second, before directing his gaze towards her feet, which she promptly placed in his lap, one foot over the other.

Harry nearly choked again ; the last time, Hermione had just placed one of her sinfully sweet legs on him. Now it was both of them. Did that mean she wanted both of them massaged? Well, that was pretty much a given, but did she want them to be pressed at the same time, or one after the other? Was he-

'Harryyy,' Hermione whined, 'Get on with it.'

'Um-yeah,' Harry said, unable to find any further reason to delay.

He took the top foot in his hand, trying his level best to ignore the fact that her other foot was firmly squished against his crotch. Cupping her heel gently, he ran his other hand slowly along the sole, enjoying the softness. Ignoring the desire to feel it again and again, he took a few of her toes into his palm and squeezed with gradually fluctuating pressure.

'Ohhhh,' Hermione moaned softly, and Harry closed his eyes, trying to drown out that noise. He was making Hermione moan, he had his hands on her sexy, naked feet and she was moaning because of that.. If he thought his antics in the living room left him satiated and incapable of hardening again, he was wrong on both accounts.

He rubbed her toes smoothly with one hand, while pressing her heel with his other.

Hermione moaned again under his strong touch, feeling the power that Harry's sturdy hands delivered to her foot. She knew she couldn't push it that far too soon, but she desperately wanted Harry's hands to be replaced with his mouth. Harry Potter at her feet, licking her heel because she commanded, sucking her toes with all the might he had, only stopping when she felt it right for him to do so...

'OHHH!!!' Hermione moaned, slightly louder this time, her body shaking slightly as she clamped her eyes shut, marveling in the feel of this worship and the latest unchaste thought that had just struck her.

Harry, for the most part managing to tune off Hermione's cries of delight, continued his job, barely stopping to regain the vigour in his hands, thanks to his decent enough stamina. He moved one hand to the arch of her foot, pressing it firmly, while at the same time, he couldn't resist placing his fingers against it and feeling its wonderful, smooth texture. He rubbed his fingers against the arch, feeling the delicate curve of her foot, while his other hand continued working its magic on her toes.

He took each toe in between his thumb and index finger, rolling it between them. He noticed the light, cute, pink nail polish that Hermione seemed to have applied on her toes. It nearly cost him all the resolve he had to not lower his mouth to her foot and suck every toe she had while massaging the bottom of her foot with both his hands. His eyes rolled back as he took a closer look at her small painted toes ; he desperately wanted to nibble on them, licking the bright nail polish and hearing Hermione moan loudly. They were so cute, yet so sexy, begging to be tasted, that he moved slightly downward, bringing his mouth closer.

Hermione then gave the loudest of all her moans so far, and Harry was brought back to earth unpleasantly. This was Hermione, and he was doing her a favour ; if he even brought his mouth anywhere close to her foot, he would definitely be socked by her. Or if he was lucky, he would have been kicked hard by her adorable foot. He took another quick glance at Hermione's foot, trying to record every little detail he saw permanently into his mind, knowing that he might not get a chance to see this pristine work of art again. He knew his best friend became self-conscious about her appearance as they grew older ; he knew that she sometimes _did _do things like put on makeup like other girls, but now he wondered for the first time if she went to a spa regularly or got things like manicures and pedicures done. However, what he had seen in the last five minutes, told him in no uncertain terms, that Hermione definitely _did_ have regular pedicures done.

Which brought him to another unwelcome and unwanted conclusion at this point of time : Was it just Hermione's foot that was this sexy or did he have a _foot fetish, _of all things?

He was quite sure that part of the reason for his utter fascination was that Hermione's legs were indeed the sexiest pair of legs he had ever seen, and it was highly unlikely that anyone else's even held a candle to Hermione's. But even then, he probably _did _have a foot fetish. He squirmed at this and blushed a bright red, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be able to spot it in the dim yellow lighting.

*

Until then, the old, insecure part of Hermione still existed, and she wondered if Harry would critically examine her legs, noticing something he didn't like. She knew she wasn't perfect, but she really wished that what she had would be enough for Harry and that he would be satisfied.

She remembered the slight rash she had developed on the bottom of her right foot a couple of weeks ago, and she was _quite_ sure it had gone by now ; yet she wasn't sure. And she always had a slight feeling that her ankles were too chubby, yet she couldn't change them, no matter what she did.

All these thoughts vanished completely from her mind when she saw, and felt Harry's reaction. She saw him glance longingly at her limbs on multiple occasions, before tearing his eyes away and looking somewhere else. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen Harry lower himself slightly, and she wondered if he was going to lick her clean and replace whatever he was doing with his hands, with his mouth. At that, a needy gasp escaped her before she could stop it, and Harry then seemed to withdraw slightly. Hermione frowned.

Hermione could feel Harry's groin under her left foot, and she was satisfied with what she felt. She moved her body slightly, as if to shift her position. While doing so, she expertly flattened her foot against his crotch, taking the utmost pleasure in feeling his rock-hard organ fit perfectly within the arch of her foot. Unable to resist, she jiggled her foot against it, letting out a soft, wistful sigh at the same time to make Harry continue to think that she was only enjoying the massage. She was almost forgetting the fact that she didn't have any pain in the first place and that she just wanted Harry's hands on her as soon as possible.

Unbidden, Harry groaned loudly. The lower part of his anatomy was on fire, which was surprising because Harry didn't expect it to happen so quickly after he had masturbated. In his whole life, even with the few other women he was with, he had never regained an erection so quickly after the first one. This fact both worried him and excited him.

He wondered how long he would be continuing this. Was he expected to stop after a suitable duration or was he supposed to stop only when she allowed him to?

_'Maybe she's in pretty serious pain,'_ Harry thought sadly to himself. _'I'm thinking about everything except the reason I'm here in the first place, I must be really terrible.'_

'That's enough for that foot, Harry. Can you please do the other one also?' Hermione asked softly, scrunching her face up slightly and sticking her bottom lip out for good measure.

'Sure, no problem,' Harry automatically responded. _'That settles that, she's in an incredible amount of pain. She never begs people in that way, it's always that sharp, lovable bossy voice she employs.'_

'Harry, can you first get me a bedsheet from the dresser in the spare bedroom? I'm feeling kinda cold,' Hermione said.

'You're feeling cold?' Harry asked disbelievingly, in spite of his sympathy for the hurt Hermione was feeling. 'We're in the middle of May!'

'Why, are you feeling hot?' Hermione asked challengingly, her eyes darkening with lust.

Harry gulped audibly, completely inept at deviating his eyes from Hermione's scrutiny.

'I asked you if you were feeling hot, Harry?' Hermione repeated, raising her eyebrows, knowing that he was certainly feeling hot under the collar and definitely burning hot in his jeans.

'Umm-not exactly, you're right, it's May and all that, but it-it _is_ pretty chilly at nighttime,' Harry finally spoke, knowing from personal experience that disagreeing with Hermione didn't always lead to a pleasant outcome.

'Hmm.'

Harry got up and left to get a bedsheet. Hermione immediately slipped a hand underneath her skirt, feeling the slight dampness there, she daringly slipped a finger in, knowing that Harry would be back any second, but she had to quell the ache. She quickly withdrew her finger and stretched herself to her maximum length. She put one arm over her face and the other on her stomach. She wasn't sleepy, but now that this sensuous massage was drawing to an end, she had to quickly figure out how to proceed from there.

Harry walked back in with a light-green bedsheet in his hands and he stopped dead, as he saw Hermione absentmindedly rubbing her chest with one arm. He stood, as if in a daze, as Hermione's arm slipped over her curvy chest, as the two venomous mounds of flesh shimmied against each other. He shook his head and walked in.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them in time to catch the duvet Harry tossed at her. Harry wordlessly sat down again, while Hermione covered herself with the duvet.

Hermione was so aroused by now, that if Harry just leaned forward in the general direction of her loins, he would definitely smell the musky scent emanating from her wet sex. She didn't know when in the last twenty minutes she had turned this randy, but she needed something over there, something in her crotch, if not Harry's fingers or dick, then at least her fingers. After she got herself cosy under the blanket, she slipped her skirt down slightly and felt the evidence of her excitement through the soft fabric of her knickers. She rubbed herself, willing more of her fluids to come out.

Harry groped her left foot tightly with four of his fingers, lightly skimming over the bottom of her foot with his thumb. He was also in desperate need of a blanket too. Not because he was cold or anything, but his little general was in desperate need of attention.

Hermione managed to slip three of her fingers into herself and her head twitched as she couldn't resist swaying her hips around her fingers, as more and more juice leaked out of her. Her fingers now almost soaked, she felt her walls tighten as a familiar warm sensation flowed through her vagina, she tried desperately thinking of anything else ; she couldn't have an orgasm now, here, her whole plan would be blown to smithereens if she came in the presence of Harry.

She thought of anything under the sun that could be described as 'unsexy', drunken, naked Ron tap dancing with spiders, Filch soiling himself in a broom closet, Filch kissing Madame Pince and Ron applauding in the background with Luna commenting on the lack of Nargles...

That last thought did it for Hermione, she regained control of her senses and stopped jerking about. On his part, Harry seemed greatly relieved that his general wasn't subjected to any more torture, even though her foot was still on his lap. Hermione wondered if she could get away with offering to massage Harry's back like she had done many times before, but she knew that might make Harry slightly suspicious, especially as he had been in paperwork for the last two weeks and he probably had no stiff joints to speak of.

Hermione racked her brains feverishly to come up with something, anything that she could still do to seduce Harry, but it seemed even she had exhausted all options, not to mention it was almost half past two. If they were going to have any sex, it would have to be within the next one to one and a half hours.

Even then, she still had one last trick up her sleeves, one final ruse that would definitely show who was in the driver's seat. After that, if Harry still insisted on going back home, she would pounce. No more invitations to coffee, no more asking him favours. She would just throw him against a wall, strip him till he was starkers in front of her, then she would take him against the wall itself. There was no need for a soft bed for the rough sex she was planning to give him. Yup, that was Hermione Granger's idea - throw him, strip him, fuck him.

_'Throw him, strip him, fuck him? Is that the way I describe things nowadays? Damn, I must be spending WAY too much time with Ginny,' _she thought with a snort.

'Oh, Harry, my left leg is worse than my right one, in fact I think I may have pulled my thigh muscles,' she lied, waiting to see Harry's reaction.

Harry yelped softly, immediately cursing himself for how girlish he sounded. He knew where the thigh muscle was. It was high up on someone's leg, and it was the softest, creamiest part of the entire leg. It was, incidentally, the lovely, attractive area which gave Harry the impression that he had a foot fetish.

Hermione smirked. Things weren't over yet.

Harry moved his hands slowly up along the length of her leg, pausing for a moment at her kneecap, wondering if he should go any further. When he got an expectant, impatient nod from Hermione, he inched his way up her thighs, squeezing softly as he went. He tried his best to imagine he was caressing a pair of scaly, wrinkled legs, but it was futile. Hermione's legs were tanned to perfection, they were as bronzed as a supermodel's, their curvy, sylphlike shape making Harry wonder if God himself supervised their creation.

He grazed his fingers over the contours of her thighs, unable to resist giving them a slight pinch. Hermione purred, and that noise drove Harry crazy. For a moment, he forgot all about massaging, he wildly ran his hands all over her legs, memorizing every inch of luscious skin she possessed.

'Mmmm!' Hermione gasped, now getting turned on again. 'Harrryy! Right there!! FASTER!' she exclaimed, her voice growing louder with each word.

_'Merlin! I don't know if she realises it, but she's making sex noises///' _Harry thought, watching Hermione wistfully, wanting to elicit more such noises from her. Maybe she wasn't cognizant of those sexy little purrs she was sounding out, but they were spurring him to new heights, and he was never this awake before in his life at two in the morning.

Hermione finally indicated for him to stop. Smiling at him, she got up and sat beside him.

'Thank you, Harry,' she said softly, beaming at him and patting him softly on the knee.

'No problem, Hermione,' Harry smiled back, although Hermione's cries of passion were engraved firmly in his mind. He tried shaking them out, but it was impossible. He wondered if she could scream that much in bed, but even though he had seen 'sexy-Hermione' today, he knew there would be a limit somewhere ; he was pretty sure she wasn't that kick-your-legs-in-the-air-and-scream type of girl.

Harry decided that as soon as he went home, he would be jumping into the bathroom for a long, cold shower. Wash away all the misery Hermione had unknowingly caused.

'So I'm going to head off then,' Harry said, kissing her on the cheek, inhaling her lovely vanilla scent.

He moved to get up, but Hermione's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

'Where do you think you're going, Harry?' Hermione said, curling a tendril around her ear, looking at him, raising her eyebrows.

'Um..home?' Harry offered sarcastically.

'I don't think so,' Hermione said with her all-knowing smile, 'I don't think you'll be going home tonight.'

'What-What d-do you mean?' Harry asked, now panicking at the wicked, I-know-something-you-don't grin on Hermione's face.

'What I mean is, you'll be sleeping here tonight, Harry,' Hermione said, smile still present on her face. She leaned back onto the bed and poked him in the chest with her foot.

'Hop on,' she purred again.

AN - Well, I hope you liked this one and please DO tell me what you think of the 'action' in this chapter, there wasn't much actual action in this one ; but massaging her leg sounds more genuine than any other 'action' sequences that could have been written with a clueless Harry (I mean he can't massage her chest and stuff and still remain clueless as to Hermione's intentions, can he?)

Anyway, please do review, and give me your comments on what you think is going to happen in the next chapter - (Yup, there'll still be a mostly clueless-slightly wary Harry)


	6. Chapter 6

_'Where do you think you're going, Harry?' Hermione said, curling a tendril around her ear, looking at him, raising her eyebrows._

_'Um..home?' Harry offered sarcastically._

_'I don't think so,' Hermione said with her all-knowing smile, 'I don't think you'll be going home tonight.'_

_'What-What d-do you mean?' Harry asked, now panicking at the wicked, I-know-something-you-don't grin on Hermione's face._

_'What I mean is, you'll be sleeping here tonight, Harry,' Hermione said, smile still present on her face. She leaned back onto the bed and poked him in the chest with her foot._

_'Hop on,' she purred again._

_*_

What are you talking about, Hermione?' Harry asked cluelessly. 'Why would I-Why wo-would I be sleeping here? I have my own place to go to, you know.'

'Of course I know that, Harry,' Hermione replied, as if stating the obvious, 'But I assume earlier on in the night you took Ron to your bed and put him to sleep there, right?' she asked, gaining inspiration suddenly.

'Um, yeah...what of it?' he asked.

'Well, silly, Ginny called me later on and she told me she's staying in Ron's room for tonight, because he seemed pretty out of it and maybe he would need help later on,' Hermione invented wildly.

'But that's what a roommate is for!' Harry exclaimed. 'To help sober his roommate when he's drunk!'

'Harry, stop arguing, why do you argue with everything I say! Is my home that bad?' Hermione asked, fake tears appearing magnificently in her eyes.

'No, no, I'm sorry Hermione. Of course, I wouldn't mind kipping over one night at your place, it's just that Ginny really pisses me off sometimes when she pops up uninvited all the time,' Harry said, knowing that he wasn't making any sense whatsoever.

'That's ok, Harry,' Hermione said forgivingly. She knew that all her good work from earlier was contributing to Harry's total inability to defend himself against her. Give it time, and even her most outrageous demands from him would only be met with immediate compliance. She smirked. This was fun.

'Why don't you look for the extra towels in the spare bedroom while I go for my shower?' Hermione suggested.

'Sure,' Harry said and made his way out of the room.

'Oh yeah, Harry?' Hermione said, waiting for him to go out so that she could call him back again.

'Hmm?' Harry asked, looking at Hermione.

'I'm pretty sure there's an old pair of your clothes in there too,' Hermione said, reaching into the clasp of her bra with one hand through the sleeve of the shirt and unclasping it rather professionally.

'Umm, ok,' Harry said.

'I don't know about your toothbrush, but there's a fresh shirt and all that, okay?' Hermione whispered, as she pulled her bra out of her sleeve slowly.

Harry gulped as he saw her sexy red bra come out through her sleeve in a wanton manner. He wondered if she acted as sexy as this every day when she was alone without even knowing it.

Harry seemed unable to take his eyes off the lacy red bra as it came out, inch by inch. Hermione's eyes spotted the object of his vision and she grinned devilishly. _Harry liked her bra, did he? _

Hermione acted as if she wasn't doing anything that was stimulating or arousing. She simply dropped her bra and walked over to her shelf and opened it. Harry watched her walk, as if struck by thunder. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw her sway. _Since when did Hermione's hips sway? _he thought wondrously, as he saw her rummage in her cupboard for something. Not wanting her to catch him staring like a possessed dog, he quickly turned around and headed for the spare bedroom.

Hermione took her towel, her toothbrush, and from a hidden place behind her skirts, a pink vibrator. She would not be using it today, but it would still come in handy. She laid them on one corner of the bed and turned back to her dresser. She picked a thin, flimsy black camisole that she never wore because it was a gift from Ginny and she was too prude too wear it. _Not today though, _she thought firmly, looking at the empty doorway from where Harry had just exited.

She took a pair of green underwear which she thought was sexy enough to wear in front of Harry. She laid them neatly in the middle of the bed and taking her other belongings, she stepped into the bathroom.

She knew by instinct that Harry had come back into the room and she quickly pulled her skirt down and took her knickers off. She unbuttoned her shirt and gathering her dirty clothes in one hand, she took her wand out of her skirt pocket and laid it beside the sink. Then she opened the bathroom door by a fraction.

As she expected, Harry was standing at the foot of the bed and his back was to her, no doubt staring at her chosen attire for bed with not a little amount of shock.

She aimed at him and threw all her clothes on his head and then immediately closed the door.

'Harry!' she yelled, 'Can you hear me?!'

'Hermione, I'm in the bedroom,' Harry replied, his eyes not leaving Hermione's sexy underwear that had just been thrown at him.

'Oh, I didn't know you were back already. Um.. I threw my clothes somewhere in the room, can you throw them in the washing machine?' Hermione said.

'No problem,' was all Harry said as he bent down to reverently take her clothes and do as she asked.

'I'll be out in twenty minutes or so, you'll have to wait, because there's no hot water in the other bathroom,' she said.

_'Of course you'll have no problem, Harry. I don't expect you to have a problem if I ask you to handle my underwear.' _Hermione thought, hoping that her underwear wasn't wet enough for Harry to notice.

_'Fat chance of that.'_

_Oh, no, it's you again,' _she thought with a groan as she turned on the shower spray in the bathtub.

_'Yep, it's me, the second Hermione Granger, your alter ego.'_

_'There's only one Hermione Granger, and that's me!' _she sniped back furiously.

_'Ookaay, moving on... why do you hope that your panties aren't going to be wet when he takes them? After all, you've been mentally undressing him and mentally shagging him for the last two hours, haven't you? Stands to reason they'd be wet.'_

_'Yes, but after I jacked off in the kitchen, I gained more control over my thoughts,' _she defended, knowing she had done no such thing.

_'Sure you did, and Harry's gay.'_

_'Arrgh! You're so irritating!' _Hermione ran a hand through her wet hair in frustration as she washed herself.

_'I'm irritating? Well, I'm the one and only Hermione Granger, as you called it, so stands to reason I'd be irritating.'_

_'Oh, go away, I've got better things to do. My plan worked, Harry's in my complete control, and we're about to sleep in the same bed together,' _she remarked triumphantly.

_'Nope.'_

_'What do you mean, nope? Everything will go just as I described it, just you watch!'_

_'Your claims are really cocky, you've been thinking about Harry's too much.'_

_'So what if I have? I've felt it and it's amazing. Diamond-sharp, really big and-'_

_'Alright, alright, you've done pretty well, I'll give you that. There's no need to go into specifics.'_

_'Why not? I'm sure the hunk can reach seven inches if I push him to it.'_

_'What?! 'The hunk'?! Who are you talking about?'_

_'Harry, duh.'_

_'Boy, am I glad you didn't say 'the hulk' instead... And I told you to stop talking about those things, not give me measurements!'_

_'Sorry. But all the same, I bet I can get at least six and a half inches of hot-'_

_'STOP! I told you, not to tell me anything!'_

_'Why not? I'm telling myself, aren't I? It's only me, Hermione Granger, as you very well told me.'_

_'That was because you told me so in the first place.'_

_'But you repeated what I said back to me, so now I'm repeating what you said back to you.'_

_'But you can't do that because what you said that I repeated was the same thing that you repeated when I-'_

_'Oh shut up. We could be going at this for weeks.'_

_'Finally, a sensible decision from the one and only Hermione Granger.'_

_'I've already said that, so you can't repeat it and claim it as your own, got that missy?'_

_'Yes, ma'am.'_

_'Good. And now tell me what you meant when you said that my claims are cocky? What I said was absolutely true. I did everything I said I did, and plus, Harry massaged my feet.. He really is a good massager. I should use him more in the future.'_

_'Well, he won't be coming.'_

_'Why not? After tonight, he'll massage any part of me I ask him to and for however long I want him to. I'm sure of it,'_ Hermione said confidently.

_'Well, nothing's gonna happen tonight. That's because you can't get him to sleep in your bed. There's a spare bed in the spare bedroom and he's gonna sleep on that. And then he's gonna go home in the morning, away from your intended sex den, and that'll be that!' _her inner voice screamed back in her mind.

_'Don't give me a headache, use the same voice I'm using right now.'_

_'How articulate.'_

_'You watch. I'll get him to sleep on my bed even though there's another one in the guest bedroom.'_

_'I'll be coming back to accept the wagers of that bet!'_

_'How are you going to accept something from myself?' _Hermione asked herself, puzzled.

_'Well, put it this way. If your so-called plan fails and you don't have sex with Harry by the time morning comes, you'll listen to me, your inner voice from now on and you'll never go about seducing anybody again! Clear?'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'I'll be back.'_

_'Good riddance.'_

_'I'm going because I decide to do so, not because you got rid of me.'_

_'Alright, good decision made by bad rubbish.'_

Hermione sighed as she took the health faucet in her hand and sprayed herself selectively with the lukewarm water. She thought of the time when she had shagged herself nine times. She was definitely hornier today than she was that night. Surely she could afford to do it once more and still be properly aroused enough for the nocturnal activities she had planned?

She thought of Harry taking her bra and knickers to the laundry and cleaning them himself.

_'Take my knickers first in both your hands, Harry.'_

_She watched as he took them lovingly, holding them by the waistband._

_'How do they feel, Harry?'_

_'Wet,' Harry replied nervously, wondering if that was the right thing to say._

_'Tut, tut, Harry, do you want to be spanked?' Hermione said, moving closer to him in the small confines of the laundry room._

_Harry immediately backed away from her, gulping. 'N-No, they're re-really w-wet, Her-H-Hermione,' he complained._

_'No Harry, they're drenched completely because I just had an orgasm. All that fluid, all that wetness came from my pussy, Harry.'_

_'O-Oh, ok,' Harry said, now shivering._

_'I want you to taste it.'_

_'Taste that, but it's absorbed, I can't-'_

_'Don't find excuses Harry, put my underwear in your mouth.'_

_Harry did exactly what she told him to._

_Hermione walked till her body was flush against his. She stuffed Harry's hand into his mouth, totally engulfing her panties in his warm, accepting mouth._

_'There you go, Harry,' Hermione purred, stuffing it in even further, 'You like how I taste?'_

_'Mmm, arrgh, Hermony..can't...talk..delicious though...don't...stuff...can't breathe,' was all Hermione understood from Harry's garbled speech. When she caught the word 'breathe', she immediately lightened up on him and permitted him to take the underwear out of his mouth._

_'So..you didn't answer my question... Do you like my taste?' Hermione asked, running her hands slowly across his chest._

_Harry looked almost ashamed when he nodded._

_'Don't be ashamed Harry, it's only natural to like and enjoy the taste of a girl's pussy cum... Do you want more?' she added temptingly, pulling her skirt down._

_Again, Harry only nodded in response. 'If-If it's not too-too much of a - a bother to you,' he said softly._

_'Oh, it won't be, Harry, but you'll have to help me. Do you think you can do that Harry?'_

_'I would love to help you, H-Hermione. Just tell me what it is that can - that can make you come,' he added the last three words in barely a whisper, as if it took him a lot of effort to say it._

_'Didn't catch that last part Harry,' Hermione said knowingly, as she removed her skirt and perched her self on top of the washing machine in all her glory._

_'Make you come,' Harry replied, his voice increasing just a notch._

_'Say it then, Harry, loud and clear for me to hear. You see, I've gone a bit deaf in the last hour. You know why?' she asked, a feral glint in her eyes._

_'No,' Harry replied._

_'Because I scream too fucking loud when I pleasure myself,' Hermione hissed, grabbing his face and bringing it to an inch from hers. 'When I stick my fingers in my little sweet pussy, I cry out really loud, Harry,' she said, licking his earlobe._

_'Oh, what do-'_

_'Kneel, Harry,' Hermione commanded, her eyes hardening._

_Harry got down on his knees, fully aware he was in a subservient position, but still looking forward to what Hermione would allow him to do._

_'Suck me off Harry, lick me up,' Hermione rasped, licking her lips in anticipation._

_Harry's tongue delved into her hot, wet folds and obligingly lapped up everything her sex secreted._

_'Oh!! HARRY! Put your tongue! Your fingers! That spot...THERE! MMMmm!!!' Hermione shrieked, flailing about wildly, her legs wrapping themselves around his head in an iron-like grip._

Hermione screamed loudly as she stuffed the health faucet in her opening, pulling it in and out as she felt the familiar warmth spurt through her. She grabbed the vibrator and repeated the same thing, dropping the faucet and kneading her breasts, feeling her hard nipples. She gasped loudly again, glad that she had silenced the bathroom earlier.

She quickly replaced her vibrator with her fingers as she came heavily; her juices washing away with the water from the shower. She sank back against the wall, exhausted. She had definitely been here for a good half hour.

Placing her vibrator beside the sink, she took her towel from the hangar and tied it shabbily around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. It certainly looked as though the towel would fall off with a gust of wind, which was the effect she was aiming for.

She quickly tied her hair into what she hoped was an elegant bun. She took one last look at herself and made her way out of the bathroom.

_*_

Harry nearly froze when he heard Hermione telling him to take her dirty clothes to the washing. Didn't she know it included her underwear as well? Her _very sexy _underwear, he might add as he fingered the undergarments.

Feeling like a pervert, he quickly wrapped them up in her skirt and went to the laundry room. It was small and cramped, and Harry's mind jumped way ahead of himself.

He could imagine Hermione sitting casually on top of the washing machine, stuffing her sexy lingerie into his mouth. He wondered whether she was gentle enough in this field too or would he gag because she was too rough with him?

_Too rough with me... _Harry's mind soared as he imagined a lovely situation which involved the washing machine, a bossy Hermione playing _rough _with him, and her knickers. Incidentally, this was not unlike the fantasy Hermione was about to play out in her mind in the shower.

Harry took control of the situation rather admirably considering the circumstances and made his way back to Hermione's bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was innocently spread out on the bed.

Hermione wasn't wearing that to bed, was she? A meager camisole and an underwear? Harry's mouth went dry as he observed the material and cut of the piece. It was absolutely flimsy and it wasn't meant to cover much. He looked at the tag. It was a designer brand, which obviously meant it was very expensive. He was pretty surprised. He didn't figure Hermione as a type of girl who would spend god knows how much on designer wear, especially for just an undergarment. But then again, he had had many misconceptions about Hermione cleared that night.

Till then, he had thought of Hermione as his best friend in the whole world, but a bit prude when it came to her femininity. But now he certainly had to admit that his best friend was a very sensual and liberated woman.

Then he had his second big shock. Was that _all _she was going to wear to bed? Didn't she know she had company?

_'Oh, relax Potter, it's not as if you get to sleep in the same bed with her.'_

_'Yeah, I'll never get so lucky in my life,' _Harry responded, thoroughly hating his situation and his inner voice.

_'She's an independent lady living in her own house. She doesn't need to observe any dress decorum, she probably wears this every day when she goes to sleep, perhaps not even this much.'_

_'NOT EVEN THIS MUCH! What are you talking about? This itself is just above bare nothing. How can she wear less than this?' _Harry asked in shock.

_'Well, she might usually tend to sleep naked, or just wear a bra. Maybe she's putting on something now because she has company this time.'_

_'So she's not dressing up for me or something?' _he asked himself disappointedly, knowing what the answer to that already was.

_'No you fool, you're her best friend, why would she doll up for you? Besides, you're the one who's been fantasizing about her every move for two hours and you're the one who's wacked off to the same, not her.'_

_'Hmm, I guess. I just... She's so bloody hot and I already know how smart and caring and understanding she is, she's like a goddess you know? I mean she has everything a guy can want. She can drive a guy to extinction because of too much unresolved horniness.'_

_'You feel like this when she's obviously behaved in no manner to you other than that of a best friend, just imagine how a guy she's set her eyes on would feel if she turned it on.'_

_'That would be one lucky guy,' _Harry agreed sadly, knowing he was never going to be that guy.

_'Even the son of the King wouldn't be as lucky as that guy.'_

_'Britain doesn't have a King.'_

_'You know what I mean.'_

AN - Next up is Harry's reaction to Hermione's night wear and his turn in the shower. Can Hermione possibly seduce him there or will clueless Harry finally figure things out?

If you liked it, review... If you thought it sucked, also review!


	7. Chapter 7

To all my readers who are reading 'Hermione Granger's Seduction Secrets', I'm sorry to say I won't be updating here any longer.

However, I will be posting regularly (or as regularly as I can) on ''portkey(dot)org''. I'm known as 'Lord Vader' over there and the link to the above mentioned story is ''fanfiction(dot)portkey(dot)org/story/8235'' so you can read and review on that page (you don't have to be signed in or anything)

Sorry for the delay!


End file.
